


A SuperCat One Shot

by PolarMagic97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caring Cat, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Kara, Snarky Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarMagic97/pseuds/PolarMagic97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first SuperCat one-shot. Cat helps a powerless and sick Kara at work and shows emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SuperCat One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to BridgetteIrish for helping me edit this

Kara woke up with a smile on her face and the fading dream of a future with Cat still playing behind her eyelids. Ever since Kara had admitted to Cat that she was in fact the girl of steel in a moment of weakness that she didn’t regret whatsoever, her dreams revolved around Cat and very rarely did they wander to unhappiness.

  
As Kara sat up in bed, she grabbed her phone off the table and sent her ritual good morning text, filled with emojis as usual.  
  
_Kara: Good morning, Cat. :) I hope you had a good night last night and I can’t wait to see you at work. XD xoxo_  
  
_Cat: Good morning too, sweetheart. I had a wonderful night, no thanks to the amazing dinner that we had. I’m looking forward to seeing you at work also, my love._  
  
The texting went on like this for several minutes as she got up out of bed and ate breakfast.  
  
As Kara went through the process of getting ready for work, she suddenly felt odd. She immediately tried to float, but couldn’t, so she tried her x-ray vision, but was unable to see even through her shower curtain. Immediately she called Alex.  
  
“Hey, Kara, what’s up?”  
  
“Alex, I lost my powers and I don’t feel very well.”  
  
“Kara, listen to me, don’t worry. Your powers will be back soon. We know this isn’t a solar flare, so we know what to expect. You probably just over extended yourself yesterday. Can you tell me what’s making you feel bad?”  
  
“My head hurts and I’m really tired.” Kara whined softly to her sister.  
  
The thing with Kara and her loss of powers, especially when it wasn’t due to a solar flare, meant a loss of energy for her body. Alex was always telling her it was like a kid who had missed their ADD meds; sluggish and tired.  
  
“Listen, Kara, why don’t you call Miss Grant and tell her you’re sick and can’t come into work today. I’m sure she can make do without you for a day.”  
  
“Alex… you know how much I hate to miss work when I can still function. I’ll just have to take it easy. Maybe it won’t be as bad as last time this happened.”  
  
“Kar, the last time you passed out for two hours. I don’t think it’s smart to go to work like this. You need to rest.”  
  
“Alex, I’ll be fine. I gotta go now, I love you and will talk to you later.”  
  
“Love you too, sis. And don’t forget to tell that girlfriend of yours about the situation.” Alex could practically feel Kara blush through the phone.  
  
Kara finished getting ready and headed to CatCo, stopping in at Noonan’s for Cat’s latte and getting herself an espresso to help keep her energy up at work.  
  
Walking out of the elevators, she looked up and was surprised to see Cat already in her office.  
  
Kara went to her desk, depositing the drinks down on the tabletop as Winn came over to her.  
  
“How long has she been here, Winn?”  
  
“I don’t know, she was in her office when I got here. Are you okay, Kara? You’re looking a little pale.”  
  
“I’m fine, Winn. My powers are out but I’ll be fine. I should probably go see why Miss Grant is here so early.”  
  
With that, Kara grabbed the drinks and walked into Cat’s office.  
  
“Miss Grant, your latte. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here so early?” Kara said after taking a sip of her own caffeinated beverage.  
  
“If you must know, Kiera, I’ve been up since six trying to placate my mother and her attempts to belittle my dating life. So, excuse me.” As Cat went on, her voice got louder, only causing Kara to wince in pain as she felt a headache coming on.  
  
Cat noticed Kara’s wince and stopped herself from continuing her rant. “Kara, are you okay?”  
  
“M-Miss Grant, I’m fine. Just having some issues with blocking out sounds this morning,” Kara lied. Do you need anything else?” Kara absolutely hated having to lie to Cat. The two of them decided that they had to stop lying to one another if they wanted their relationship to last. The only thing that made Kara decide that it was okay with lying to Cat about this, was the fact that she knew if she told her, Cat would immediately become worried about her and it was sort of embarrassing that a simple loss of powers could reduce her to this sort of thought process.  
  
“That will be all for now, Kiera.”  
  
Kara nodded, letting a sweet smile slip before leaving the office.  
  
Halfway through the morning, Kara’s headache worsened.  
  
“KIERA!” Cat yelled, causing Kara to jump in her seat unexpectedly with a wince. Normally, Kara loved the sound of Cat’s voice, but at this particular moment, it only echoed in her ears with a painful volume. Winn gave her a strange look but didn’t say anything. Kara stumbled a little as she made her way to Cat, which didn’t go unnoticed by the media mogul.  
  
“Yes, Miss Grant, you wanted to see me.” Kara said in a soft voice.  
  
Cat’s demand was immediately forgotten when she saw how pale her girlfriend was. Kara saw the decision in Cat’s eyes. “I need to talk to you out on the balcony.” Cat said as she made her way towards the door, with Kara following behind.  
  
Once they were away from prying eyes and ears, Cat turned worriedly towards her partner.  
  
“Darling, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cat asked as the two sat down on the outdoor lounger.  
  
“I’m okay, just really tired all of a sudden.”  
  
“But you never get tired, especially at work. What’s going on?” Kara took a slight step back when Cat approached her, reaching for her hand. Without even looking down at her own hands, she knew that they would be shaking, and that would be a dead give away for Cat to know something was up.  
  
“Like I said, I’m just tired and I have a slight headache. Do you think I could take a quick nap out here in the sun after lunch?” Kara asked looking at Cat with eyes that were a cloudy blue.  
  
“That’s fine with me, sweetie. But you do realize that you still have to go get lunch, but only if you feel up to it. I don’t want you to push yourself, even if you’re the girl of steel.” Cat said looking over at her, caressing her cheek, her brow furrowed in concern.  
  
“I think I can handle it without much of an issue. Do you mind if we have lunch early, just so that my nap won’t disturb the work flow?” Kara said standing up and swaying a little, causing Cat to put a hand out to steady Kara.  
  
“Sure, but do me a favor and pick up a Gatorade for yourself.” Cat said as the two exited the balcony, and Kara nodded her head.  
  
Half an hour later, Kara returned with their lunches. Cat’s concern was increasing, it took Kara more than double the usual time. The two sat down on the couch in Cat’s office to eat. Once they had finished, Cat stopped Kara as they headed out to the balcony, with a firm hand on her elbow.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Kara?”  
  
“I’ll be okay, Cat. I just need a quick nap.” Kara gave her hand a reassuring pat.  
  
“Okay, but I wish you would tell me what is really going on. I won’t stop you from getting some rest.” Cat said as she guided Kara to lay on the lounger.  
  
“I’ll set my alarm for fifteen minutes. I should be good as new after that.” Kara said as she set her phone on the side table.  
  
“Okay, sweetie. I hope you feel better.” Cat said, leaning down to place a quick peck to her lips before returning to her office.  
  
The fifteen minutes seemed to fly by, and quite soon, Cat heard Kara’s alarm. Cat looked out at the balcony, expecting to see Kara sitting up, but was disappointed to see nothing but the city off the balcony. She decided to be a loving girlfriend and let her sleep for a few more minutes after turning off her alarm. When Kara still didn’t wake, she stopped what she was doing for a few moments to go and check on Kara. She didn’t pay attention to the fact that Kara hadn’t even moved an inch from when she first laid down.  
  
Cat lost track of time, as Kara slept and she made notes on layouts with an angry red pen. She was brought back to the present when Winn and James knocked at her door.  
  
Cat looked up at them from the top of her glasses and waved them in. “Hobbit, Olsen, why aren’t you doing the job I pay you to do? Why are you bothering me?” Cat said with an annoyed tone, but her tone lacked the bite it always had in the past. Since she started dating Kara Danvers, Cat was trying to work on her tone of voice towards her employees, and towards James and Winn especially, since they helped Kara maintain her superhero identity.  
  
“S-Sorry, Miss Grant. But have you seen Kara? She hasn’t been at her desk for an hour.” Winn stammered out. He looked at James to continue.  
  
James sighed. “I know you know that Kara is Supergirl. She told us. But, like Winn said, she hasn’t been at her desk and there hasn’t been any issue needing Supergirl in the city. We are worried about her, Miss Grant”  
  
“You don’t need to worry, boys. Kiera is fine. She wasn’t feeling well, so she’s just resting out on the balcony right now. Get back to work.” Cat said dismissing the boys with a pointed glare.  
  
Once James and Winn were gone, Cat hurriedly walked out to the balcony. Kara hadn’t moved and she looked paler than she was that morning. This worried Cat immensely. As she drew closer, she saw that Kara’s breath was shallow and she could see a sheen of sweat across her forehead and her chest. Cat sat down on the cushion and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and called out to her. When she didn’t respond, Cat shook Kara’s shoulder and called her name louder this time, again, no response. “Kara, wake up. Darling, you’re scaring me. Kara? KARA!” Now Cat was really worried that something was seriously wrong with her girlfriend, Kara never purposely ignored her, no matter how harsh her criticism was.  
  
Cat stood up and rushed back into her office and shouted for Winn, surprising everyone, including herself by not only calling him the correct name, but by the worried tone in her voice.  
  
“Miss Grant? W-what do you need?” Winn said nervously walking into the office, gesturing to James to join them. Cat had looked over at the balcony.  
  
“Find my phone and call Alex, now,” Cat said looking back out to the balcony.  
  
“What? Why and how do you know Alex?” James said grabbing Cat’s phone, and dialing Alex’s number nonetheless.  
  
“I know Alex because she’s Kara’s sister, now hand me the damn phone!” Cat exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
A second later, Alex picked up the phone. “Alex Danvers.”  
  
“Alex it’s Cat Grant. Something’s wrong with Kara.” Cat exclaimed as she walked back to Kara’s unresponsive form laid out on the lounger.  
  
“What do you mean? Let me talk to my sister.” Alex said with a huff.  
  
“Well, about that, she’s sort of unresponsive right now and I can’t get her to wake up.” Cat said as she brushed the blonde hair away from Kara’s forehead.  
  
“She didn’t tell you, did she, I knew she wouldn’t.” Alex said with a light chuckle.  
  
“What are you talking about? What did she not tell me?” Cat said nervously. She didn’t notice how James and Winn had joined her out on the balcony.  
  
“Kara lost her powers for the day, and unlike other times when she loses her powers, she’s drained of energy and I’m guessing she had a migraine which would explain why she’s unresponsive right now.” Alex went on to explain, “Her body is not used to having a ‘restriction’ on its energy levels, it doesn’t know how to conserve the energy so it expends it so quickly that she has none left.”  
  
Cat breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, nothing serious, then.”  
  
“Nothing other than having no energy.” Alex said with another chuckle.  
  
“How long will she be out?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know, it’s different every time this happens. But from experience, she needs to be in a place that’s dark and quiet.”  
  
“Oh, so she needs to be sent home?” Cat said looking up and finally noticing James and Winn, which earned them a glare. This made Winn back off but not James.  
  
“It’s what I would suggest. You know where her apartment is, so why don’t you take her. I’m sure James or Winn wouldn’t mind watching Kara for the rest of the day.” Alex said, and Cat could practically hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
“Alexandra,” Cat said, noticing the look on the two men’s faces at the use of Alex’s full name. “You know damn well why I can’t do that and you know damn well that I won’t stand for that.” Cat said with a glare towards the skyline.  
  
“Well, then what do you want me to do?” Alex asked with gritted teeth.  
  
Before Cat continued, she peered at James motioning for him to go away. James reluctantly left, but not without a longing look at Kara.  
  
“Have that Martian of yours come and pick her up and bring her to the penthouse. The balcony door is unlocked, so he can place her in my room and he can draw the curtains closed. I’ll take the rest of the day off to look after Sunny D, or should I say, not-so-Sunny D.” This earned a sharp laugh from Alex.  
  
“Hank’s not mine, he’s the director of the DEO. But fine, I’ll talk to him and let you know what’s going on. And you better take good care of my little sister, Catherine. Don’t forget what I told you when the two of you told me you were dating.” Cat growled at the use of her given name, just like Alex had.  
  
When she and Kara told Alex they were dating, Alex had threatened to bury Cat’s body in a cell that no one would ever be able to find.  
  
“Thanks Alex. I’m sorry that you still don’t trust me with your sister, despite knowing her secret from the very beginning. We’ve been together for the past four months. I just want you to trust in me that I’ll take care of her to the best of my abilities, because I truly do love your sister. I regret how I’ve acted towards her in the past, making her think that I don’t care about her, but that was before and this is now.” Cat said running her fingertips as lightly as she could across Kara’s face.  
  
“You’re welcome, Cat.” Alex released a breath. It’s not that I don’t trust you with Kara, it’s just that you have the power to completely destroy her. I’ll let you know what the plan is as soon as I find out.”  
  
“By the way, I didn’t mean that Hank belonged to you, I meant that he worked for the DEO just like you do.” Cat hung up before Alex could get in her retort.  
  
Cat set her phone down and turned her full attention to her blonde girlfriend.  
  
“Don’t worry, darling I’ll take care of you and help you feel better.” Cat placed a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead, trying with all her might to ignore the clamminess of her skin.  
  
Cat stood up and walked once again back to her office. As soon as she sat behind her desk, James walked in.  
  
“Cat, I mean Miss Grant, what’s going on between you and Kara? You seem awfully concerned about an employee that you don’t even call by the correct name. And how do you have Alex’s number? I don’t even have her number.” James crossed his arms as he stood in front of her desk.  
  
“It’s not my place to tell you. That’s Kara’s decision. So I suggest that you get back to work and forget that this little conversation ever happened.” Cat said with a tired voice.  
  
James stood there for a moment longer, gave Cat an odd look and he walked away.  
  
Cat’s phone buzzed with a text from Alex saying that Hank was on his way, disguised as Supergirl, to bring Kara back to the penthouse. Cat started to gather her things and cleared the rest of her day before calling James to her office.  
  
“What is it, Miss. Grant?” He inquired, exasperated.  
  
“I’ll be leaving for the day, my mother has gotten to me and I need to clear my head. I’m putting you in charge for the remainder of the work day, so don’t screw up my company.” She double checked to see that she had everything, before starting towards her office door.  
  
“Okay. Thank you for this chance Miss Grant, I am sorry about how I acted earlier.”  
  
Cat just smiled at him.  
  
As soon as James left the office, the sound of a rustling cape signaled the arrival of the pseudo-Supergirl.  
  
Cat walked out to the balcony and saw the fake Supergirl standing there waiting for instructions.  
  
“Miss Grant, I’m here to take Kara Danvers somewhere where she can rest. From what Alex said, you suggested that Kara would be in excellent hands with you at your penthouse, am I correct to assume this?”  
  
“You are correct. Like I told Alex, the balcony door is unlocked and you can put her on my bed and just draw the drapes with the remote on the bedside table. I will be there within fifteen minutes.” Cat paused a moment as she walked over to Kara, gazing lovingly at her face, tracing the scar above her eyebrow with her eyes. She continued with a softer, more gentle tone, “Thank you for doing this.”  
  
“Just make sure that Supergirl is all better for tomorrow in case she is needed.” With that, Hank lifted Kara into his arms and took off towards Cat’s penthouse.  
  
In under half an hour, Cat Grant was back in her home and situating Kara on her bed, making sure she was comfortable. Cat decided that she could use a nap, so she lay down next to her girlfriend and closed her eyes.  
  
Kara woke up in a dark room wide-eyed and panicked because she didn’t immediately recognize where she was. The last thing that she remembered was lying down on the lounger at CatCo. Her panic was soon tempered when she felt a solid, familiar body lying next to her. She was thankful that her headache was gone, but now she was hungry.” She smiled a bit to herself. Some things never change, no matter the powers.  
  
She ran a hand through Cat’s blonde locks and just admired the relaxed face of her girlfriend.  
  
“You’re awake. That’s good.” Cat mumbled, with her eyes still closed.  
  
Kara nearly jumped at the sudden sound of Cat’s voice but covered it with snuggling up to her.  
  
“How’d I get here?”  
  
“Well you pretty much passed out for a good hour and a half at CatCo. I called your sister and she explained to me what was going on with you. I had her ask Hank to come and bring you to here and that’s how you got here. Now, why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” Cat asked opening her eyes and sitting up and placing her hand on Kara’s cheek.  
  
“I didn’t tell you because I thought I could handle it and I didn’t want to worry you.” Kara said in a small voice.  
  
“Sweetie, we’ve been together for almost five months now, and yet I still worry about you daily. I just wish I had the information before I had a bit of a panic attack out on the balcony in front of James and Winn.” Cat said kissing her cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Kara said with a playful smile as she placed butterfly kisses against Cat’s cheeks, a weakness for the older woman since it reminded her of comfort that she shared with Carter.  
  
Cat raised her eyebrows but the moment was shattered by the loud growl of Kara’s stomach, causing her to blush in embarrassment.  
  
“Let’s go get you fed. It certainly sounds like you’re feeling better.” Cat said with a smile and a slow kiss to Kara’s lips.  
  
“Well, you know how they say evil never takes a day off, well I guess you can say the same for my hunger.”


End file.
